The Erased Epilogue
by ProudDyspraxicWriter
Summary: Violet recalls the night Olaf took her innocence away from her. Warning: sex scene. Violet/Olaf and a hint of Olaf/Bertrand. Ya heard me.


**OK, I have a messed up brain. Anyway, I always knew there's been something going on between Olaf and Violet since day one. And this is the result. Also, go in to Youtube and typed "Count Olaf's Hellfire" in the searchbar. It's the video I made to accompany the story (or vice versa)**

The Erased Epilogue

I have kept a secret throughout the thirteen sad chapters of my and my siblings' lives. I have not told anyone or even hinted towards it. It has not passed my lips and I doubt it ever will again. When my brother, sister and I lived in Count Olaf's home, he took something from me. It wasn't my family's money, my precious ribbon or my life. It was worse than any of that. It was my innocence. He touched me in ways that are too disturbing to describe. He took this wonderful, magical, loving thing and turned it into something filthy. That monster raped me. Every time I close my eyes, I see that nightmarish sight of him crushing my body. Whenever I see it, it makes me want to scream and lash out in pure rage. I wanted to kill him for this treacherous act. I'm sorry I didn't. As I think of his evil rotting carcass, buried somewhere on an isolated island, the entire night replays in my head. It is the night I will tell you about now. You have been warned of its wickedness, and I advise you to turn away.

Gently stroking Klaus' dark hair, I gave myself a forlorn smile. He looked miserable in his slumber. As we were sweeping the front porch that morning, he had found an old discarded newspaper which he desperately wanted to read but it was caked in dirt that it made it impossible. He ranted all day because of it. I slowly removed his glasses so I wouldn't wake him up. Putting them on the bedside table, his bottom lip began to quiver as it always did. It was a little piece of home, I thought. A loud whimper rang out. I whirled around to see my baby sister twitching underneath the folds of curtain.

Sunny had cried so much. It was unbearable to watch. Klaus tried to calm her down by telling her about a book he'd once read. It just made her wail harder and cry and lament for Mom. She didn't want to live at that awful house any longer, not after what he told us. He was going to put us in a play, with me as the blushing bride. He didn't want to marry me in purposes of a fictional play. I saw through his pathetic little game. That night, I was determined to break the curse my siblings and I were under. I gave her a brisk kiss on her velvety fat cheek before silently dashing out of the room like a ghost.

I sneaked down the stairs, my feet barely grazing the badly-constructed wooden planks. I found Olaf in the living room. He was sitting in the chair, staring straight ahead, just eerily rocking back and forth. He turned his head when I was in plain sight. His alice blue eyes shimmered even in the dimly lit room. A cruel smirk crept across his cruel mouth. I hung onto a lopsided wooden beam, my hatred for him burning within me. He arose from his chair and approached me. He towered over me. He hoped I would be intimidated but God, no. I would never be intimidated by Count Olaf.

" Your bratty brother and sister are asleep?" he asked, his malicious words coiling out of his mouth.

" Yes. I didn't want them to hear us," I growled coldly.

" Good. We have a lot to discuss," he replied, his eyes still shining. " Now, for the wedding. My mother wanted my bride to wear her wedding gown. I'm sure you won't mind."

" I will never marry you," I snapped.

Olaf closed his eyes for a moment and grimaced. His brain was ticking like a time bomb. Then he smiled softly at me and lowered his one eyebrow with a murderous glint in his eye. " You won't? Oh, tsk-tsk! What a shame. I was going to take you to Hawaii for our honeymoon. Give you a life you deserve," he crowed in a voice that was supposed to sound kind.

" Nothing but lies," I snarled. " Give it up now or I'll-"

" Or you'll what?!" the diabolical creature spat. " Call Mr. Poe? What would he do?" he cackled. " Whisk me away to jail? I don't think so!"

I scoffed. His words were nothing to me. Trying to make myself big, I never tore my glare from his grubby, flea-bitten face. " I swear, Olaf. If you lay a finger on me or my family, I'll do something I _won't _regret."

Olaf stayed mute for what felt was too long. He scanned every inch of me. Suddenly, his hardened expression melted. There was a flicker of lust dancing in the whites of his eyes as he stared down at me. He smiled again and he caressed my cheek, his finger feeling like a knife against my skin. " Oh, Violet. Such threatening words for such a pretty little girl," he whispered.

I jerked and slapped his hand. Stepping back, it felt as though as my chivalry had been hunted down. " Get away from me!" I shrieked, my voice quivering with fear.

" It's a shame you won't be marrying me. If I were you, I wouldn't let my beauty go to waste. You're so pretty…" he continued, his voice so low that only I could hear him. " You look so much like your father…"

" You know nothing of my father!"

The devilish creature gave a cruel grin. As I continued to step backwards towards the door, he trailed after me. " Don't I? I knew him that evening thirty years ago. You're so pretty, Violet." My eyes widened with fear and disgust. I was determined to not let him touch me. " You're so pretty," he repeated over and over again.

He cornered me to the wall. There was nowhere else to go. I was trapped. I gulped as Olaf came towards me with his eyes ablaze. Without uttering a syllable, he snagged my skirt. I tried to struggle but he smothered my mouth. Lust exploded within his eyes as he dragged me to the sofa. He murmured something but I couldn't hear him over my pounding heart. Terrified of what was about to come, my breath deepened as he laid me down on the sofa. He touched my cheek again and leant in closer. As he pinned my arms down, he locked his lips in mine. He savoured my deliciousness and moaned. To my horror, his hand pressed down on my breast that had just started to develop. He licked my ear and let out a tremendous groan of pleasure. I felt his throbbing heart against my chest and I felt myself go pale.

With a trembling hand, he unzipped his trousers and shook them loose. Not believing what I was seeing, I shut my eyes. In the blackness, I tried to think of an invention I could build. But with every noise and touch from Olaf, I was thrown back into my predicament. Olaf's crotch was completely uncovered now. Breathing heavily, his hands crept up my legs to my thighs. He peeled my knickers off as if they were a plaster.

" Oh, God!" Olaf mumbled when he saw.

We stared at one another. I was so traumatised that I couldn't speak. I wanted to get him off me but I was afraid for myself and my siblings. So as the beam of wickedness slithered along Count Olaf's mouth, I reluctantly allowed him to insert his erected penis into my child-like vagina. I clamped my eyes shut again as Olaf readjusted himself. He thrust his pelvis forward with an incredible force. I felt sick and numb. The pain stung my body and inside, it felt like my stomach was being dislodged from the place it was supposed to be. Olaf continued to make noises to make his pleasure known. I wept inaudibly. We were on the sofa for hours. By the time Olaf had left his mark in me, I was exhausted from weeping.

" You'll have to marry me now," he sneered. Then finally, he released me from his grasp. He grinned menacingly. " Goodnight, my dear."

My legs quaked. My insides had been ripped to shreds. They had been soiled by him. I was too weak to, but the urge to lunge for his throat was fiercely alive. It was difficult to climb the steep stairs but I was too enraged to look back. I shut the bedroom door slowly so it wouldn't creak and awaken my family. I only took one look at Klaus sleeping fitfully in the bed and Sunny in the nest of curtain when I fainted right there on the spot. I will never ever forget that night for as long as I live.


End file.
